Habitación 47
by LoveIsLikeAStar
Summary: AU. Santana López esta comprometida con su novio de la preparatoria: Sam Evans. Con su boda a dentro de 3 meses, Santana comienza a sentir estres, la presión por su compromiso, además de estar atrapada en un trabajo el cuál odia. Su amiga Quinn la aconseja ver a una distinguida terapeuta sexual y consejera de parejas: Brittany Pierce. TRADUCCIÓN: Original Room 47 by LittleNormandy
1. Algo Espontaneo

**COPYRIGHT:** Los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Ian Breenan y Brad Falchuck y a la empresa FOX Entrertainment. La historia original (**Room 47**) fue escrita originalmente por Lea (**LittleNormandy**) esta es sólo una adaptación al español.

**NOTAS:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por abrir el link y comenzar a leer esta historia. Es sólo una traducción de la historia original ''Room 47'' al español. Lo hice por aquellos fans de Brittana que no entienden al 100% es español, no les gusta leer en ingles etc, etc. Ademas de que es una magnifica historia con la cual estoy completamente obesionada... Ryan Murphy deberia tomar notas (?) jajaja. Quiero agradecer a Lea -La autora original- por darme la oportunidad y el permiso de traducir su historia, creanlo o no significa mucho para mi. Tratare de subir capitulos lo mas seguido posible ya que me encuentro un poco apretada con las tareas y el horario de la universidad pero tratare de subir capitulo cada dos semanas. Espero les guste.

**Dear Lea**: Thank you so much for allowed me to translate your story, it means a lot to me. I'll let you know the reviews of the latin/spanish readers... But I'm 100% they'll love it ;) hahaha! Thanks again, it's such an honor.

Aquí les dejó el link de la historia original en inglés: s/8708340/1/Room-47 Por sí la quieren leer ademas en ingles o conseguir spoilers ;)

* * *

**Titulo**: Habitación 47 -Room 47-

**Pareja**: Brittany/Santana. Sam/Santana

**Rated**: M

**Genero**: Romance/Angst

* * *

**Algo Espontaneo**

Este es el trabajo más aburrido en todo el mundo, de eso está segura. Claro, ella desde siempre ah soñado con convertirse en una gran cantante, actuar en bares despampanantes y lujosos clubs, fumando todos los cigarrillos que ella quisiera, ah escondidas, por supuesto. Pero ese sueño se fue a la basura cuando su madre le demando conseguirse una vida realista y eso es lo que hizo. Una vida. Santana López. Joven, hermosa, con los labios un poco más grandes para su propio gusto, bella a la vista, posee todo para triunfar. Aún así aquí está, en la Gran Ciudad trabajando en un departamento de soporte técnico, tomando llamadas de señoras un poco mayores, quien hasta este día y año, aún no saben cómo prender una maldita computadora, mucho menos saben cómo conectarse a su propia Red Domestica, ni siquiera como correr un simple escáner anti-virus. Si todos no fueran tan estúpidos, Santana ya estaría fuera de este inmundo trabajo. Y esa no es una idea que la llegue a entristecer.

Se casará dentro de tres meses en una boda que será completamente costeada por sus padres. Ellos, claro, se encuentran satisfechos de que esté a punto de casarse con el chico con quien ha salido desde la preparatoria, quien además es el amor de su vida. El único amor de su vida. Sam es lindo, rubio y un poco idiota, por así decirlo – Completamente lo opuesto a ella. Aún así, de alguna manera, ellos dos se las han manejado para hacer funcionar esta relación. El la hace reír y es un chico en extremo dulce y según a sus amigos (Los pocos que Santana tiene) ellos son como una ''rara especie'' en cuanto a parejas se refiere, así que cuando él se arrodillo ante ella, justo afuera de un Domino's, no pudo evitar decir ''Si. ''

Pero Santana no está emocionada. Ni un poco.

De hecho se siente deprimida. Tal vez sea el trabajo, la monotonía de la misma rutina que lleva día a día, tal vez sea Sam, no tiene ni idea. Pero jamás se había sentido tan vieja, aún teniendo 25 años de edad ella siente que está viviendo sus 50's. Su vida universitaria es, probablemente, lo más interesante que llegará a existir en su vida: Se llegó a emborrachar un par de veces, experimentó con diferentes cosas, ¡Hasta se llegó a besar con una chica! Ahora está sentando cabeza ó eso es lo que ella cree. Aunque aún no puede apagar ese sentimiento de vacío que vive en su corazón y cabeza. No está completamente satisfecha con lo que se ah convertido su vida ó -Aunque el pensamiento llegue a ser aterrador- en lo que está a punto de convertirse.

La vida avanza demasiado rápido.

Era hora del almuerzo y cómo en cualquier otro día de trabajo, Santana se encuentra en el concurrido y lejano local de un Starbucks. Y es ''lejano'' ya que ella no tolera ni siquiera estar cerca del edificio donde se encuentra su oficina. Además ese es el lugar donde se encuentra con su mejor amiga; Quinn. La mujer era rubia, lista y articulada y sorpresivamente, tenía mas historias de horrores laborales que contar. Así que podría decirse que ambas navegaban ''En el mismo bote. '' O algo así. Ella es una madre soltera criando a una pequeña por sí misma. Y aunque Santana no lo dice muy seguido –Mas bien nunca- Siente una gran admiración hacia ella.

* * *

Quinn la observa desde el otro lado de su mesa; el humo cálido saliendo de su cappuccino, estudiándola como si supiera que algo anda mal. Ella la conoce mejor que nadie. Y una vez más, Santana comienza a cuestionarse si ella misma se conoce tanto como su mejor amiga.

Santana coloca su café sobre la mesa haciendo un suave, casi mudo sonido y le lanza una mirada impaciente a la rubia enfrente de ella.

-Se que te mueres por decir algo Quinn, así que escúpelo ya. Odio cuando estas así de rara y tan quieta. Me hace pensar que eres una asesina o algo por el estilo. – Dijo Santana rápidamente, sintiéndose aún más incómoda por el largo silencio.

- Solo estaba pensando. – Dice con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. – En que es lo que les podría comprar a ti y a Sam como regalo de bodas.

- Oh – Contesto Santana, incapaz de ocultar su decepción. Realmente no le importa. No es un tema del que quiera hablar, en realidad. ¿Qué es lo que tienen las bodas que enloquece a la gente? Ella solo quería que el día llegara lo más rápido posible, así todo esto al fin habría acabado y nadie más la molestaría con preguntas respecto a ese tema.

- Además estaba pensando en cual podría ser tu problema…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Vamos Santana! – La rubia suelta un pequeño suspiro – Estas a punto de casarte y aun así pienso que jamás en mi vida te había visto tan miserable.

Santana suspira encogiéndose de hombros. Siente que está a punto de llorar. Pero no, ¡De ninguna manera! Santana López no llora, mucho menos si está enfrente de Quinn Fabray, ella jamás lo superaría.

-Creo que estoy deprimida. – Admite quietamente.

Quinn 'Señorita-Que-No-Se-Sorprende-Con-Nada' Fabray, simplemente inclina su cabeza y toma otro sorbo de café.

-Entonces ve con un doctor. - La rubia se encoje de hombros, como si eso fuera lo más simple del mundo.

- Claro Q. No necesito píldoras o un psiquiatra… Estaré… Bien. Seguramente es solo una fase, tal vez es ese trabajo de mierda.- Dice en un leve tono de pregunta.

- Tal vez.- Responde la rubia con esa vocecilla suya que le asegura que no está completamente de acuerdo con ella. – De todos modos deberías hacer una cita.

Un quejido lleno de frustración sale de la boca de Santana mientras bebe un poco más de su café.

-De hecho, conozco a alguien.- Quinn dice ligeramente, tratando de adivinar cuál será su reacción.

-¿Conozco a alguien, que? – Pregunta la latina frunciendo el ceño.

-Una consejera.- Responde Quinn con simpleza. –Es una de las más reconocidas en su profesión.

-No necesito orientación. Además, ¿Cómo es que tú conoces a una con… - Santana reacciona mientras que los años pasados regresan a su mente. Ambas se miran una a la otra tristemente.

Puck. Noah Puckerman quien era el padre de Beth (La hija de Quinn) murió en un accidente de motocicleta a los pocos días del nacimiento de la pequeña. Santana siempre pensó que el tipo era un perdedor, pero jamás había visto a Quinn tan triste como cuando aquel fatídico suceso golpeo su vida. En el accidente, ella perdió al amor de su vida y Beth perdió a su padre.

-Es grandiosa.- Quinn dice firmemente queriendo evitar indagar el tema sobre Puck.

- ¿Quién?

- Brittany.- Dice la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Quién es Brittany?- Pregunta Santana irritada. Quinn estaba demasiado rara el día de hoy. Ella solo quería tomarse su café en santa paz mientras Fabray se quejaba del constante sexismo al que se tenía que enfrentar rodos los días en su trabajo. Hacía sentir a Santana que su situación era un poco más… Tolerable.

- La consejera. Su nombre es Brittany Pierce. De hecho, trabaja en el edificio que está en frente de tu trabajo.

- ¿Cuál edificio? – Pregunta Santana tratando de recordar si había visto algún anuncio de psiquiatras por aquel lugar. -¿Hablas del bloque de oficinas que está cruzando la calle?

- Sip – Quinn asiente – Aparentemente es la mejor consejera que hay. Ciertamente yo podría confirmar esa teoría – Sonríe levemente, como si estuviera recordando algo – Demasiada gente dice que sus métodos no son convencionales, pero ella fue buena conmigo… Me ayudo a comprender algunas cosas… Me ayudo a cambiar de página, a comenzar a salir con nuevas personas. Puede sonar tonto, pero ella me ayudo a recordar quién era yo en realidad.

Santana mira fijamente a Quinn. No va a mentir y decir que no noto un gran cambio en la rubia hace apenas un año. Ella estaba tan aferrada a Puck, inclusive después de su muerte, pero de la nada comenzó a tener citas casuales de nuevo. Santana siempre se había preguntado que mosco le había picado. Ella y Quinn usualmente se cuentan todo pero en el campo emocional no eran tan cercanas, así que no le sorprendía que Quinn jamás le hubiera contado sobre la psicóloga.

-Es una psicóloga como cualquier otra. Aunque se especializa en dar terapia de pareja además de ser terapeuta sexual.

Santana por poco se atraganta con su café al escuchar las últimas palabras.

-¿Una qué? – Dice Santana tartamudeando. - ¿Una terapeuta sexual? ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Quinn simplemente se encoje de hombros.

-¿Qué te sucede Fabray? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que necesito terapia de pareja… O terapia sexual, lo que sea que eso signifique? – Dice Santana con un tono de voz más elevado.

- ¿Así que me estás dando a entender que todo en tu vida anda normal? Dime Santana ¿Cómo van las cosas en la recámara entre tú y Sam? – Pregunta como si ya supiera de antemano la respuesta.

Santana abre la boca para responder con un buen argumento a la pregunta de Quinn pero nada, absolutamente nada se le viene a la mente.

-Mira – Dice Quinn dulcificando un poco su voz mientras se pone su abrigo. – Odio verte así y sé que las cosas entre tú y Sam no son perfectas. Creo que estas deprimida por qué no eres feliz con…

- Cállate – Santana la interrumpe antes de que pueda acabar la oración. - ¿Y tú que sabrías de todo esto? Yo soy feliz con Sam – Insiste.

- Ni siquiera iba a decir ''Infeliz con Sam'' pero como sea, si todo anda bien, no te importaría ver a una consejera – Quinn dice como si ella ya hubiera decidido por Santana – Tengo su teléfono así que puedo llamarla y preguntarle si puedes ir mañana a la hora del almuerzo.

- Pero siempre venimos a comer aquí a la hora del almuerzo.

- Exacto, y si no vas mañana estaré como disco rayado insistiéndote en que vayas a verla. Por favor Santana. Hazlo por mí.

Santana pone los ojos en blanco al ver la inocente mirada de su amiga.

-Puedes ir a verla una vez, si decides que eso no es lo tuyo entonces simplemente deja de ir, la primera sesión es gratis.

- Mira, aunque estuviera muriendo de ansias por ir a ver un psicólogo, no me puedo dar el lujo de costearlo – Tin, tin. Punto a favor de Santana.

- Ella es una amiga mía, te conseguiré un descuento, de ese modo ya podrás costearlo, además tus padres están pagando toda la boda, así que… - Dice mientras saca el móvil de su bolsillo.

- Aun no eh dicho que iré, Quinn – Le advierte Santana mientras ve como la rubia teclea rápidamente en su celular.

- Vas a ir Santana – Dice firmemente – No tienes nada que perder. Además, ya es hora de que hagas algo espontaneo.

Santana se recarga de nuevo en su silla y cruza los brazos. ¿Acaso ella no tenía derecho a opinar sobre las decisiones que debía tomar en su vida?

El camino de regreso a su trabajo sintiendo el frio aire de Nueva York era algo que Santana en verdad disfrutaba.

''Algo espontaneo'' se dice en sus adentros mientras se sienta en la acolchonada silla de su trabajo dispuesta a terminar el resto de la jornada laboral.

* * *

Santana se levanto del sofá y comienza a caminar hacia el espejo que hay por el pasillo sin razón alguna. Está usando su ropa usual de trabajo: Blusa blanca y una falda negra con delgadas líneas verticales blancas. Levanta la mirada y un rostro color caramelo triste la mira fijamente. Ojos color café, con menos brillo que el día anterior, unos cuantos cabellos crecientes en su ceja casi perfecta y un cabello largo y brillante que se rehúsa a permanecer en orden. Aun así de sigue viendo hermosa, y eso lo sabe, de hecho, es lo que las personas le dicen usualmente. La mayoría de las personas se sentirían halagadas por tanta atención pero para ella existe un límite de veces en la que ese tipo de halagos pueden decirse antes de que comiencen a perder su efecto. Pero ella no estaba interesada en otros chicos. Sam era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ella y Sam viven en ese pequeño y asqueroso departamento. Es un tanto acogedor pero solo es temporal, o es lo que ambos se han estado diciendo a ellos mismos por los últimos dos años. Sam es un diseñador grafico, crea videos juegos y cosas así, ambos han estado ahorrando un poco de dinero para cambiarse a un departamento mucho mejor después de la boda, aunque, siendo realistas, ni juntando el salario de ambos y con la economía de estos días, jamás podrían costear un lugar decente en Nueva York. Vivir en la Gran Ciudad no es nada barato. Por alguna razón, Santana está un poco aliviada. Una parte de ella no quiere dejar ese pequeño departamento. Significaría el fin de su juventud, de su vida como actualmente es y seria el comienzo de una nueva vida al lado de Sam. Es algo por lo que debería sentirse feliz pero simplemente no lo está…

''Necesito un cigarrillo'' Se dice para ella misma mientras regresa a la estancia vacía, a veces desearía tener un gato o algo así para hablar cuando Sam no está en casa. Dios ¿En serio está deseando un gato en lugar de un amigo?

Santana no tiene demasiados amigos y Quinn le recuerda que es por lo antisocial que puede llegar a ser, además de su tendencia a mofarse de las personas. No es algo que quiera hacer… Simplemente ella es así. De hecho la mayoría de sus ''amigos'' son, en realidad los amigos de Sam, Quinn es prácticamente su única amiga y aquella amistad está basada en un odio compartido por el mundo que las rodea.

Después de haber abierto todas las ventanas y quitarse los tacones, Santana sube los pies a la pequeña mesita de centro y enciende su cigarrillo.

Hace un sonido entre un suspiro y un zumbido mientras exhala el humo del cigarro, el cual comienza a hacer diferentes figuras en el aire justo antes de desaparecer. No tiene ni idea de por qué le sigue ocultando esto a Sam. Esta completamente segura de que el no romperá con ella o cancelara la boda. A ella le gusta fumarse un cigarrillo de vez en cuando, era algo así como su costumbre… Solo suya.

Para la hora que Sam llega a casa Santana ya ah rociado un poco de Fabrezze para disipar el olor del cigarro y se ah lavado los dientes.

-Hola bebe.- Sam le sonríe mientras se acerca a ella y le planta un beso en la frente.

Aun tirada en el sofá, Santana muy apenas le sonríe.

-Estaba a punto de hacer la cena pero no hay nada en la lacena. ¿Quieres que ordene algo?

Sam se desabrocha su sweater y se aclara la garganta. Lo sabe, está a punto de hacer una de sus tontas imitaciones.

-Las mujeres tienen el derecho a trabajar tanto como ellas quieran, solo cuando la cena este lista cuando su hombre regresa al hogar – Sam dice con exagerado acento sureño y pone sus manos en forma de pistolas como si fuera un vaquero.

-John Wayne – Responde Santana, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Muy gracioso. ¿Sabes? Tendría la cena lista si hubiera algo en este departamento que pudiera ser digerido por algún ser humano.

-Está bien.- Responde Sam, haciendo una mueca con sus grandes labios y su despeinado cabello dorado cayendo por su frente mientras camina hacia el sofá y pone las piernas de Santana sobre las suyas. – Ordena lo que se te apetezca cariño.

Después de la cena las posiciones en el sofá han cambiado y ahora son los pies de Sam los que yacen en las piernas de Santana mientras que ambos ven la televisión en la obscuridad de la estancia.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu trabajo? – Le pregunta Sam con un bostezo.

- Aburrido, igual que siempre. – Santana se limita a encogerse de hombros. – Hoy mientras estaba almorzando con Quinn, me sugirió que viera a una psicóloga que es amiga suya. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te estás sintiendo bien? ¿Está pasando algo malo? ¿Hice algo mal? – Sam dice rápidamente con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro. Santana solo se limita a reír un poco.

- No, no eres tú. Supongo que soy solo… Yo. – Dice Santana de manera incierta. – No lo sé. Tal vez sea el trabajo. Eh estado un poco deprimida estos días y no eh estado durmiendo bien.

- Ya veo. – Sam murmura como si no estuviera muy seguro sobre las palabras de su prometida – En ese caso creo que deberías ir.

- ¡¿Huh?! No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- ¿Qué? No hay nada de malo con ver a un psicólogo Santana. Además ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

- Yo… Bueno, en primer lugar, podría a crecer un hoyo ardiente en mi bolso.

Sam simplemente se rasca la nariz y se encoje de hombros.

-Has estado un poco distante últimamente bebe y si ver a un psicólogo te hace sentir mejor, entonces, no veo el problema.

Trata de encontrar algún argumento real en contra lo que su prometido acababa de decir pero al no encontrarlo Santana puso su atención en la televisión nuevamente.

Una vez más, Santana solo consigue dormir un poco esa noche. Sam ronca algunas veces, así que se sigue diciendo a ella misma que esa puede ser la razón por la cual no consigue descansar. Pero muy adentro, ella sabe que esa no es la razón real de sus noches sin descanso.

* * *

Al siguiente día se sigue diciendo a ella misma que a la hora del almuerzo iría al Starbucks y comería con Quinn como lo hacia todos los días y encontraría la manera de apagar esa vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que debía hacer lo contrario. Ella no necesita un psicólogo. Ella está bien. Es totalmente normal perder el sueño de vez en cuando y estar preocupada por la boda; Se supone que debe estar nerviosa ¿No? Se coloca su abrigo sobre su blusa color crema. Se ve increíblemente bien. Cualquier persona en la calle sentiría envidia de ella. Tenía una familia que la quería y un increíble hombre como su prometido, un trabajo relativamente bueno y es increíblemente sexy. Esto es vida. Ella sentía que solo debía dejar de ser una perra desagradecida.

Pero por alguna razón, se encontraba caminando hacia el edificio que estaba justo al frente de su trabajo con sus propios pensamientos gritándole que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

De pronto se encuentra adentro del edificio. Es blanco y está casi vacío. Sus zapatos hacen ruido al momento en que chocan contra el reluciente piso mientras se dirige hacia la única persona en ese edificio: Una mujer afroamericana sentada detrás del escritorio en la recepción.

-Umm. – Duda por un momento y por alguna extraña razón se siente nerviosa – No estoy segura a donde debo ir. Se supone que tengo una cita con una tal Brittany en este edificio.

-Oh, esos servicios están en el séptimo piso. Puedes tomar el elevador que esta al final de este pasillo – La joven dice desinteresadamente sin quitar la mirada ni un segundo de su pantalla de computadora.

Santana mira en dirección al elevador y camina hacia él. Este lugar es demasiado raro. Esta muy solo y ¿A qué diablos se refería esa mujer diciendo ''Esos servicios''? El lugar era demasiado blanco y monótono. El edificio podría ser para cualquier cosa. Un hospital, un banco, inclusive un set de películas.

Las puertas del elevador se abren lentamente cuando finalmente llego al séptimo piso. Es menos aterrador acá arriba. Santana comienza a caminar por un largo pasillo y se da cuenta de que allí arriba esta igual de solo que el primero piso, pero al menos tiene una agradable alfombra color crema y fotos de plantas en las paredes. Sigue caminando de frente hacia la recepción y se da cuenta de que el recepcionista, de hecho, es un hombre. Iba vestido con un saco café y la cabeza de rinoceronte de plástico pegado a él. Está a punto de insultarlo. En realidad siente la necesidad de insultarlo pero se muerde la lengua cuando él la mira directamente.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – El joven sonríe cortésmente. Su voz es suave y afeminada.

Santana esta agradecida de que no lo hubiera insultado ya que su sonrisa le calmo los nervios casi al instante.

-Sí, uh… Tengo una cita con Brittany Pierce.

-Oh. Muy bien, camina directo por este pasillo, ella está en la habitación 47. – Le dice al mismo tiempo que le señala el camino con su mano.

Asiente y comienza a caminar por donde le habían indicado anteriormente y sin razón se detiene a mitad de pasillo. Siente la urgencia de voltearse, salir corriendo y olvidarse de todo este asunto. Gira su cabeza y se encuentra con Kurt mirándola fijamente desde su escritorio. Le lanza una leve sonrisa y le saluda delicadamente con la mano. Esa acción le da el coraje que necesitaba y se pregunta si el chico sabía lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Hace su mejor esfuerzo, le sonríe de vuelta y sigue su camino.

Habitación 45… Habitación 46…

Habitación 47. Es una puerta blanca con un gran numero ''47'' color dorado y una cerradura plateada, una puerta común y corriente. Aun así, solo se queda de pie mirandola fijamente. La manera en la que Quinn le hablo sobre esta mujer la describía como si fuera Jesucristo y pudiera convertir el agua en vino mientras solucionaba todos sus problemas. Duda si debería tocar o no. Kurt le dijo que estaba ahí adentro así que tal vez la esté esperando ¿No?

Sujeta la cerradura, la gira y abre la puerta. Normalmente escanearía la habitación de arriba hacia abajo, tomaría nota del ordenado escritorio y la gran vista de la ciudad que se aprecia desde la ventana, la pequeña mesa que se encuentra en el medio de la habitación, el diván de cuero color café-mocca el cual tenía una silla de cuero negro al frente de este mismo y todos los pequeños detalles que hacían de aquella habitación un completo cliché. Pero su cerebro no puede procesar toda esta información ya que la mujer que se encuentra sentada en la silla de cuero negro tiene su completa atención.

-Uh… Hola. – Dice con la voz hecha un hilo y los nervios corriendo por sus venas por decima vez en ese día.

Esta impresionada. Ella se esperaba a una mujer gentil entre sus 30's o 40's pero en su lugar se encuentra con una joven, más o menos la misma edad que ella, vestida a la moda. La chica se encuentra medio recostada en la silla de cuero, con una pierna sobre el brazo de esta, su rubio cabello sujeto a un moño. Lleva puesto unos jeans azules ajustados, una simple blusa y tacones negros. Le sonríe brevemente a Santana y revienta un globo color rosa en su boca. Esta sentada, masticando goma de mascar como si fuera una adolescente.

-¡Que hay! – Y aparentemente habla como una. La rubia le sonríe de oreja a oreja a Santana mientras le indica con la cabeza que pase.

- Uh… - Santana titubea en que decir mientras cierra la puerta. La verdad es que esperaba a alguien más… Profesional ¿Qué no se supone que esta mujer tiene buena reputación en su trabajo? Tal vez esa mujer ni siquiera sea Brittany, podría ser su hija.

La mujer deja de masticar, se saca la goma de la boca y la lanza por la habitación en dirección al basurero a lado de la puerta en donde cae a la perfección.

-¡Hey tu! – Dice felizmente mientras se para de la silla y comienza a caminar hacia ella. – Soy Brittany, encantada de conocerte.

Si. Si es Brittany. Y de todas las palabras que podrían definir a aquella mujer, Santana tiene problemas para encontrar la apropiada.

Brittany le sonríe y suelta una pequeña risilla, Santana sintió algo raro, como aleteos en su estomago que la hicieron sonreírle de vuelta. Sus ojos son de un brillante azul que destellan positivismo, son como los ojos de un gato que ahora mismo la observan con curiosidad.

Así que ¿El trabajo de esta mujer es hacer sentir mejor a las personas? Santana siente que el trabajo y la personalidad contagiosa de aquella mujer ya habían hecho efecto en ella. Santana odia a ese tipo de personas pero por alguna razón, la rubia no la hacía enfadar ni un poco.

Brittany hace un gesto con su cabeza a Santana de que tome asiento en el diván opuesto a su silla. Santana se deja caer en el sofá sin la menor idea de que hacer o decir… Ni siquiera sabe por qué esta ahí en realidad.

-Wow, eres hermosa. – Brittany suspira mientras toma asiento y observa a Santana con asombro. Es como si acabara de ver a una celebridad o algo.

-Oh… Umm… Gracias. – Tartamudea un poco y de pronto todo se torna en un ambiente raro. Eso es algo que Santana había escuchado millones de veces, muy pocas mujeres se lo han dicho pero se sintió diferente viviendo de ella. Sus mejillas se ponen un poco rojas. Lo dijo de manera tan sincera. Santana se sentía muy halagada. Aunque pensó que tal vez lo había dicho como parte de su trabajo.

-Mi nombre es Santana. Supongo que Quinn ya le habrá contado algo sobre mí.

- Oh no. – Dice Brittany sacudiendo su cabeza. – No me gusta saber nada sobre mis clientes de antemano. Todo lo que se de ti es que tu nombre es Santana López y, bueno, tal vez Quinn haya mencionado algo sobre ti, como el hecho de que no eres una persona muy poco sociable y obstinada, pero no le tomare mucha importancia ya que es un comentario que viene de la misma Quinn Fabray.

Santana comenzó a sentir que sus nervios desaparecían poco a poco, tal vez sea el cómodo diván.

Brittany le sonríe una vez mas y Santana ríe nuevamente, comienza a sentir los raros aleteos en su estomago de nuevo y se encorva un poco para calmarlos. No tenía ni idea de por qué se estaba sintiendo así, tal vez siguen siendo los nervios haciendo estragos en ella.

No le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto. Santana sentía que necesitaba ser directa con ella.

-Mire, necesito ser honesta; yo no debería estar aquí. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí. Todo esto fue idea de Quinn, no mía. – Dice de la manera más franca posible.

Brittany con un rostro sereno y piernas cruzadas, se inclina al frente mientras coloca sus manos juntas en su boca, como si la estuviera estudiando. Santana instantáneamente se comienza a sentir incomoda mientras que la mirada de la rubia la examina de arriba hacia abajo.

-Fue una sugerencia de Quinn – La corrige. – Tu, de todas maneras, viniste hacia bajo tu propia voluntad lo que implica que tienes la necesidad de estar aquí ¿No? – Ella dice como si fuera la cosa más simple en este mundo.

-Supongo – Dice con voz baja – Pero no se la razón del porque estoy aquí.

- Mhmm. – Brittany inclina su cabeza, como si se estuviera compadeciera de la situación en la que Santana se encontraba. – No es bueno el no sentirse completo e infeliz con tu vida, inclusive es mucho peor cuando desconoces la razón de porque te sientes así. – Dice suavemente.

Mierda. Esas palabras le han llegado profundamente, siente como si aquella joven quien se encontraba enfrente de ella conociera detalladamente cada uno de los sentimientos que ah estado experimentando últimamente. Santana se encorva un poco eh intenta evitar que las lágrimas comiencen a rodar, no podía llorar en frente de Brittany, pensaría que estaba completamente loca.

De todos modos, no tenía nada por que llorar.

De pronto, aquella parte natural de confrontación parecía comenzar a salir en Santana.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy infeliz? – Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

La rubia se limita a encogerse de hombros y la mira directamente.

-De otra manera, tú no estarías aquí ahora mismo. ¿Te gustaría una taza de café? ¿Té?

-Uh… - Santana duda. Está un poco confundida por el giro tan rápido que le dio Brittany a la conversación – No. No gracias.

Brittany suelta una pequeña risa mientras levanta una ceja.

-Quinn me dio la impresión de que eras grosera, pero la verdad es que te has comportado de una manera demasiado adorable. - Ella la mira directamente haciéndola sentir feliz, nerviosa e incómoda al mismo tiempo. Deseaba que parara.

-Sí, pues, pensé que tal vez no debería hacer enojar a mi terapeuta. - Brittany se ríe suavemente y una sonrisa aparece nuevamente en sus labios.

-Créeme Santana, yo seré la que te haga enojar en menos de lo que piensas. La mayoría de las personas encuentran la terapia como algo difícil de sobrellevar, de hecho el que estés aquí es una buena señal ya que este es una de los pasos más difíciles de dar.

-Debo admitir que esta oficina parece una como la de esas películas, donde el paciente se recuesta en el diván y el psicólogo se limita a estar detrás de él haciendo preguntas sin sentido.

- Puedes recostarte si quieres. – Dice Brittany, como si no comprendiera a lo que Santana realmente se refería.

- No, estoy bien. – Santana comienza a decir pero inmediatamente se distrae por una foto colgando en la pared que se encuentra detrás del escritorio de Brittany. – ¿E… Es… Esa eres tú con Robert De Niro? – Pregunta impresionada con la foto del actor y Brittany, ambos sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Brittany voltea rápidamente hacia la foto y dirige de nuevo la mirada hacia Santana. – Si – Se limita a sonreír levemente. – Fue un cliente mío hace algún tiempo. Es un buen hombre. – Dice despreocupadamente.

-¿Un cliente? ¡Es millonario y famoso! ¿Por qué demonios se iba a sentir infeliz?

Santana se arrepiente inmediatamente de haber dicho eso al ver como la cara de Brittany se tornaba seria.

-No hablo sobre los asuntos de ninguno de mis otros clientes – Dice muy seriamente y Santana cree al 100% cada una de sus palabras.

- Oh no, yo no estaba preguntando, yo solo… - Se disculpa y no cree que nada de esto le esté pasando a ella. Es una perra, es buena confrontando a las personas, y aun así, la mujer que está enfrente de ella, tan dulce e inocente como la maldita Mary Poppins la intimido de una manera que nadie más lo había hecho. Todo esto es culpa de Quinn.

- ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí Santana? – Pregunta de la nada colocando sus manos sobre su regazo.

Abre la boca para responder a la pregunta pero simplemente desconoce la respuesta. Se comienza un largo silencio y Brittany aun la sigue mirando esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

Santana no tiene una respuesta para ella.

En serio.

Este es un largo y jodido gran silencio.

Brittany no se mueve, ni siquiera parpadea, solo está ahí viéndola calmadamente mientras espera a que Santana conteste.

-N… No lo sé. – Tartamudea avergonzadamente. – Tal vez me debería ir.

Brittany ríe de nuevo, es una risa suave y muy parecida a la de una niña pequeña, nuevamente su estomago comienza a sentir aquellos aleteos. Dios ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? Siente como si estuviera a punto de vomitar y una parte de ella quiere abandonar aquella oficina.

-No, no deberías Santana. Te extrañaría demasiado.

Los ojos de Santana vagan por toda la habitación mientras ríe nerviosamente.

-Créeme, no lo harías. Ni siquiera me conoces.

Brittany se inclina y nuevamente coloca sus dedos índices en sus delgados labios, casi como si estuviera viendo a través de ella mientras tomaba notas mentales, como si leyera un libro que nadie más que ella podía leer.

-¿Qué es lo que haces para vivir, Santana? – Pregunta atravesándola con la mirada, tratando de adivinar su respuesta.

-Yo, umm… - Tartamudea de nuevo. Es como si no fuera capaz de articular ni una sola frase en aquella habitación. Se aclara la garganta eh intenta de nuevo. – De hecho trabajo en el edificio atravesando la calle.

Brittany asiente como si conociera la respuesta de antemano. Está segura de que Quinn ya se lo había dicho.

-Trabajo en el departamento de soporte técnico. Tomo llamadas, le doy mantenimiento a los servidores, además de la nomina de sueldos. Créeme, es completamente aburrido.

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría estar haciendo entonces?

Santana parpadea ya que no le había comentando a nadie sobre el disgusto que tenia por su trabajo, claro, había dicho que le parecía aburrido pero todas las personas llegan a encontrar su trabajo aburrido en cierto punto, ¿no?

-De hecho, siempre eh querido ser cantante, desde que era pequeña. – Dice antes de que pueda detenerse a sí misma. De pronto comienza a sentir como sus mejillas lentamente se tornan en un color rosado. – Lo siento, de seguro es suena ridículo. – Ríe nerviosamente ante lo que acababa de decir.

-No es ridículo. Es admirable.- Brittany dice simplemente y le sonríe de nuevo.

Nuevamente siente como si quisiera llorar, nadie antes le había dicho lo que Brittany le acababa de decir. Quinn, Sam y toda su familia pensaban que era un sueño demasiado irreal, pero ella siempre pensó que era posible, muy adentro de ella, sabía que lo podía lograr.

-Todo es posible. – Brittany agrega en tono nostálgico.

Siente como si su corazón se detuviera por un momento. Es como si está mujer leyera su mente.

-¿Qué esperas sacar de provecho durante el tiempo que llegues a pasar aquí en terapia, Santana? – Brittany pregunta de nuevo antes de que Santana rompa en llanto por razones que aun desconocía.

¿Por qué está haciendo preguntas tan ambiguas?

-Yo… Yo no lo sé. – Contesta honestamente. Su voz suena tan débil, siente que está completamente fuera de su área de confort en aquella habitación.

-Bieeeeen. – Dice Brittany surcando sus labios, pero hay algo mas mezclado con su tono de voz. - ¿Por cuánto tiempo quieres que nos estemos viendo?

La mira directamente y se da cuenta de que su sonrisa es más bien una sonrisa ''coqueta'', de pronto Santana tiene la necesidad de salir de ahí. Esa mujer la estaba asustando de una manera subliminal y Santana ni siquiera sabía el por qué.

-Pues… Yo… Um… Me casare en 3 meses.

-Ah. – Dice Brittany como si algo acabara de hacer click en su cerebro. – Ya veo. ¿Así que atribuyes tu compromiso a la manera como te has estado sintiendo últimamente?

- Yo… Yo nunca dije eso. – Argumenta.

- No tuviste que hacerlo. Te pregunte cuanto tiempo querías que siguiéramos con la terapia y tú me contestaste con una respuesta que no tiene relación alguna con la pregunta que te acabo de hacer, excepto que si la tiene, ya que tú piensas que tus problemas, cualquiera que estos sean, se solucionaran en 3 meses. Antes de tu boda, supongo. Apuesto a que se siente como una bomba de tiempo, mientras que tú simplemente estás sentada observándola, esperando a ver que pasara cuando el reloj llegue a cero.

La observa impresionada sintiendo la garganta seca.

-No te preocupes Santana. – Agrega serenamente al mismo tiempo que se levanta de su silla. – Soy una consejera, doy terapia de pareja además de ser terapeuta sexual, así que, si estas teniendo algún problema en tu rela…

- No es así. – Dice Santana en un tono de voz más elevado mientras que también se pone de pie. – ¡Tienes la razón en esto! Okay. Pero no es solo mi relación. Además es mi trabajo y… Otras cosas ¿De acuerdo? Sam es un gran chico. El problema soy yo, no él.

- Hemos hecho un gran progreso para una sesión de introducción, ¿no lo crees? – Responde Brittany como si Santana no acabara de gritarle.

Santana no sabe qué hacer así que solo se limita a verla, espera que no piense que está loca, o es grosera o ambas cosas. Presiente que la sesión ah llegado a su fin.

-Esta sesión fue gratis. Pero si quieres programas sesiones futuras, puedes hablar con mi asistente, Kurt. – Dice Brittany mientras que ambas comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres con ''sesiones futuras''? – Pregunta Santana sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. – Digo, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Brittany mueve su cabeza de lado a lado como si pensara que era una ingenua. Santana se limita a responderle con un ceño fruncido.

-Bueeeeeno. – Dice alargando nuevamente las palabras. – Nos enfocaremos en diferentes áreas de tu vida, en tu duro proceso, como te ves a ti misma y como podrías cambiar las situaciones en tu vida que te hacen sentir de esta manera.

Brittany da un paso hacia Santana. Esta tan cerca de ella que la hace sentir incómoda. Puede ver el azul claro de sus ojos y percibe el leve olor a canela que se desprende de su cuerpo. Además hay otro aroma, como a pan recién horneado o algo así. Santana se da un golpe así misma mentalmente ¿Y a ella que mierda la importa a que huele esta mujer?

-¿P… Puedo tocarte? – Brittany pregunta quietamente mirando hacia abajo, como si por alguna razón quisiera tocar la mano de Santana. Su aliento choca contra su piel y Santana percibe el olor a goma de mascar sabor fresa que estaba masticando momentos antes.

- Yo… - No sabe que decir.

Todo su cuerpo estaba actuando de manera extraña, sentía como si sus pulmones no estuvieran funcionando apropiadamente. Santana no era una persona que le gustara mucho el contacto corporal, ni siquiera con Sam. No era una persona a la que le gustaba dar abrazos o sujetar la mano de alguien más. Le gustaba mantener su espacio personal intacto.

Pero, esta mujer, la que está invadiendo su espacio personal, a ella le estaba diciendo ''Si'' con la cabeza en lugar de mandarla al carajo.

Brittany toma su mano derecha pero rápidamente la suelta.

-No. No sería apropiado ¿Verdad? – Dice mientras sacude la cabeza. Como si se negara ante un placer culpable.

Santana no tiene ni maldita idea de lo que Brittany está hablando. Está ahí, plantada en ese mismo lugar sin poder moverse mientras que Brittany toma su mano izquierda. Se la lleva a su rostro y Santana simplemente quiere soltarse y preguntarle qué demonios le estaba pasando pero lo único que puede hacer es quedarse ahí mirándola como idiota. Se lleva algunos dedos a su nariz y los comienza a oler. Sus labios rozan levemente su mano haciéndole cosquillas, Santana no sabe con exactitud lo que está pasando. Siente que debería salir corriendo de aquella habitación pero sus piernas parecen no funcionar correctamente.

¿Por qué demonios esta oliendo sus dedos?

-Mhmmm. – Brittany suelta su mano tan rápido como la sujeto. – Sabes Santana. – Dice en forma conspiratoria mientras que esos brillantes ojos azules la miran directamente a los ojos. – Deberia dejar de fumar cigarrillos. No son buenos para tu salud.

Santana asiente de nuevo.

-Okay. Podríamos hacer estas citas regulares todos los Martes y Jueves a la misma hora. Si sientes que esto no es lo tuyo siéntete con la libertad de decirlo. Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, comunícasela a mi asistente Kurt. Muchas gracias por venir. – Dice sonriéndole cortésmente.

Y antes de que se dé cuenta esta en el pasillo, con la puerta de la habitación 47 cerrándose justo atrás de ella. Santana hubiera considerado aquel acto como algo grosero por parte de Brittany si ella pensara que Brittany pudiera llegar a ser grosera. Y en realidad no piensa que sea así.

Santana comienza a oler sus dedos y manos sin poder percibir algún aroma en particular. Así que ¿Ella adivino que era zurda y además que fumaba con el simple hecho de oler su mano? Ella no creía en magia pero si llegara a existir algún ser mágico seria aquella chica rubia. Aunque la hiciera sentir incomoda y rara.

Comienza a caminar hacia el escritorio de Kurt en un estado de trance sin estar segura de cómo se siente o de lo que acababa de suceder en aquella habitación ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, por cierto?

-Así que ¿Seguirá requiriendo de los servicios de Brittany? – Pregunta Kurt suavemente.

Asiente nuevamente. Santana se da cuenta de que lo último que ah hecho durante los momentos ah sido asentir.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Se aclara la garganta, solo para asegurarse que aun sigue funcionando.

-3 meses, supongo.

-Muy bien. Sabe que son 150 dólares por hora ¿Cierto?

Eso la regreso inmediatamente hacia el planeta Tierra.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi amiga Quinn dijo que me conseguiría un descuento!

-Señorita, ese es el descuento. Brittany normalmente cobra 350 o 400 dólares por hora.

Santana lo mira sin aun creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Es una oferta muy buena si me lo pregunta, ella es una de las mejores en su oficio. – Kurt agrega con una sonrisa y Santana siente que es un consejo honesto y no esta besando el trasero de su jefa.

-De acuerdo. – Dice Santana mientras que duda si darle su tarjeta de crédito o no.

Esta loca.

Llego a ese lugar para comprobar que estaba en sus 5 sentidos pero salió de ahí mucho mas confundida. Y con menos dinero en su cuenta de banco.

Mierda. Todo esto era culpa de Quinn y se lo iba a reclamar mañana durante su almuerzo.

-Algo espontaneo. – Dice Santana entre dientes mientras que empuja a los ciudadanos Neoyorkinos en su camino de regreso al trabajo. Y aunque se siente enojada y muy confundida, su corazón ya no se siente tan pesado como lo sentía.

Pero bueno, aunque aquello no funcione al 100% esa mujer la entretendría durante la hora del almuerzo, y eso era más de lo que Quinn suele hacer.

* * *

Eh aquí el primer capitulo. Espero les guste, si tienen notas sobre mi traducción, si les gusto o no, si quieren que siga, si quieren que pare pueden dejarlo en los reviews. Enjoy unicorns C:


	2. Lucy

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de ella? – Quinn le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras ambas almorzaban en el Starbucks como era usual.

- Ella es… - Comenzó a hablar Santana pero se detuvo al no encontrar alguna palabra concreta que pudiera describir a Brittany.

- ¿Peculiar?

- Supongo. En realidad, no era lo que esperaba que fuera.

- Pero, seguirás con la terapia, ¿no? – Le pregunto, como si ella se fuera a decepcionar si Santana le llegara a replicar con alguna negativa.

- Si, supongo.

Santana la dio un sorbo a su café, Quinn parecía estar más interesada en el periódico que estaba entre sus manos que en la plática que ambas estaban teniendo. No había dejado de pensar en Brittany desde que la conoció. Ella la hacía sentirse confundida y asustada, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir extrañamente optimista, tal vez sea parte de su terapia pero… La manera en que Brittany la había mirado…

Le gustaba como la hacía sentir.

El hecho de que no la vería hasta el día siguiente la hacía sentirse desanimada.

* * *

Más tarde en su apartamento, Santana se encontraba haciéndole a Sam su platillo favorito: Enchiladas con ensalada de verduras, la receta original de su madre. A Santana le gustaban pero, en realidad, no era su platillo preferido. Es raro que, viviendo en una ciudad como Nueva York, Sam nunca la hubiera llevado a un fino restaurant o intentado algo diferente a la monotonía a la que ambos estaban ya acostumbrados.

-Hey, ¿no te eh contado las buenas nuevas de mis padres? – Le pregunto Sam mientras ambos cenaban la cena que Santana había preparado.

Santana se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras bebía un poco de su vino.

-Al fin encontraron quien compre el rancho.

-Eso es grandioso. Aunque no me esperaba que alguien quisiera comprar ese lugar. – Dijo sorprendida.

La familia Evans son propietarios de un rancho en Tennesse, Sam y ella ya habían visitado aquel sitio un par de veces y aunque Santana es una chica a la que le encanta la ciudad encontraba re confortable ir a aquel rancho. Siempre estaba soleado y los Evans la trataban como si fuera un miembro de la familia.

-El nuevo dueño dijo que podrían quedarse en el rancho el tiempo que quieran mientras que le paguen cierto dinero cada mes. Además se ofreció a ir cada semana a ayudar con las labores del campo.

- Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Primero, esta persona compra el rancho por cuanto, ¿medio millón de dólares? Permite a tu familia permanecer ahí mientras le paguen renta y además de todo eso, quiere ir a ayudarles con los animales y todo eso.

- Un poco loco ¿no?

- No quiero que tu familia sea víctima de un fraude, diles que chequen los papeles dos veces.

- Si, como sea.

Sam no era el hombre más listo, tampoco sus hermanos y sus padres quienes viven y trabajan en el rancho. Los ama y no quería que fueran víctimas de un fraude, o peor, que se quedaran sin hogar, todo porque no entendieron completamente los términos y condiciones del contrato.

De pronto Santana recordó el día en que conoció a la familia de Sam. Era como si acabaran de ver a un alíen, el rancho está localizado en medio de la nada así que probablemente era la primera vez que veían a una persona no caucásica. Pasó 10 minutos tratando de explicarles sus raíces étnicas y aun así parecían realmente confundidos. Al principio parecía que ellos pensaban que Santana era una de esas chicas de ciudad, pero con el tiempo esa opinión cambio, se acostumbraron a su actitud y su peculiar sentido del humor. Ahora ella era parte de la familia, se sentía más en confianza que con sus propios padres.

-Um… ¿Tal vez deberíamos ir este fin de semana? – Sam pregunta esperando que Santana no se moleste con aquella petición.

Santana sonrió un poco ante la actitud de su prometido.

-Claro. Podría ponerle un poco mas de color a mi bronceado.

-¿Y cómo te va en la terapia? Sé que apenas llevas un día pero…

- Bien. – Dice rápidamente tratando de evitar el tema, no quería hablar sobre eso, no con el, de hecho, no quería hablarlo con nadie. – Anoche tuve una decente noche de descanso. ¿Progreso? – Bromea un poco.

-Sí, supongo. Pero no funcionara al 100% si tu no pones un poco de tu parte.

- Lo sé.

* * *

Finalmente llega el jueves, Santana se encuentra en su oficina, moviéndose inquietamente en su silla mirando hacia el reloj constantemente. Por alguna razón desconocida se siente nerviosa como el primer día de terapia, pero había algo más mezclado esta vez… ¿Emoción?

Su estomago comienza a mariposear mientras camina tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten, quería llegar ahí lo más rápido. Quería verla. Quería comprobar que su última visita no había sido un sueño.

El elevador se detiene en el séptimo piso y abre sus puertas. Santana comienza a caminar hacia el escritorio de Kurt.

-Hola señorita López. – Kurt la saluda como el primer día. Hoy llevaba puesto un pantalón color crema, camiseta blanca con tirantes negros que se sujetaban a sus pantalones y una gorra roja. Santana hacia todo lo posible para evitar reírse del atuendo de aquel chico.

- Por favor, llámame Santana. – Le sonríe dulcemente.

- Solo si tú me llamas Kurt. – Kurt le sonríe en respuesta.

- ¿Puedo… Puedo simplemente pasar de una vez? –Pregunta Santana apuntando en dirección a la habitación 47.

- De hecho Brittany está un poco retrasada, puedes tomar asiento, llegara aquí en cualquier instante. – Dice a modo de disculpa.

- De acuerdo. – Responde alzando ambas cejas. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan poco profesional tiene un trabajo y una oficina como esta?

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando la puerta del elevador de abrió y una Brittany nerviosa salió de el, caminando directamente al escritorio de Kurt. Aun no había notado la presencia de Santana.

La latina la comienza a examinar, jamás había visto a una mujer vestida de tal manera. Llevaba unas sandalias, unos shorts de mezcilla y un sweater de lana, color crema con un pato amarillo en el frente, parecía uno de esos sweaters que las abuelas les hacen a sus nietos como regalos de navidad. Santana coloca su dedo índice en la boca tratando de no reírse. ¿Acaso el vestirse de manera bizarra era un requerimiento en esta oficina?

Su largo y rubio cabello iba suelto y ligeramente ondulado. Se veía tan linda en la manera más natural. Siente un poco de envidia y al mismo tiempo se siente impresionada por la belleza de aquella chica.

-Lo siento Kurt. – Dice la rubia casi sin aliento. – Me distraje un poco, estaba arreglando el motor y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba llena de grasa y… bueno… ya sabes cómo soy con el tiempo. Ni si quiera pude darle un paseo a Lucy. – Dice poniendo una linda carita triste.

Kurt le sonríe suavemente. Santana se pregunta cómo es que logra que todo se sienta diferente, es como si todo se iluminara con el simple hecho de entrar en la habitación.

-No te preocupes. Yo puedo sacar a Lucy a pasear y traerla aquí después del trabajo. Hoy solo tienes a Christopher y Santana así que puedes salir temprano y regresar a tu grasienta labor de mecánico.

De pronto sus ojos azules de abren sorpresivamente cuando voltea a su lado y ve a Santana sentada, esperando por ella.

-Hola hermosa. Siento la tardanza. – Le sonríe mientras revuelve todas las cosas de su bolsa buscando algo.

Santana abre la boca para responderle a la hermosa rubia que tiene en frente de ella pero todo lo que puede hacer es sentir como toda su sangre se le sube a las mejillas, coloreándolas de rojo. No tiene ni idea del porque esa chica tiene ese efecto en ella.

-Está bien. – En realidad, no está bien. Está pagando prácticamente una fortuna por estas sesiones y probablemente llegara tarde al trabajo, pero es Brittany y cuando la ve de esa manera… ¿A quién le importa el trabajo y el dinero?

- Aquí están. – Dice Brittany sacando sus llaves de la bolsa. – Muy bien Kurt, si alguien me llama diles que en este momento no estoy disponible, yo les marcare mañana a primera hora.

- Eso hare. – Dice Kurt regresando a su asiento enfrente de su computadora.

- Vamos. – Brittany le dice a Santana cuando pasa a lado de ella.

Su cuerpo parecía seguirla mecánicamente, aunque su piernas no se movían con tanta confianza como lo hacían hace 20 minutos mientras cruzaba la calle hacia el edificio en donde ahora se encontraba.

Brittany abrió el cerrojo de la puerta mientras que Santana permanecía atrás de ella. Sus ojos bajaron lentamente hacia sus piernas las cuales lucían realmente torneadas. Se comenzó a preguntar qué clase de ejercicio es que hacía, si es que hacia alguno.

-No voy al gimnasio, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando. – Dijo Brittany abriendo la puerta de par en par para después voltearse hacia ella y verla con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

- Y-Yo… ¿Qué? – Trato de fingir demencia, y una vez mas sintió como su sangre subía nuevamente a sus mejillas. Esta chica estaba comenzando a asustarla.

- La mayoría de las personas miran mis piernas. – La rubia se encogió de hombros, y de alguna manera se las arreglo para que aquel comentario no sonara arrogante. Era más como una persona mencionando algún hecho. – Así que asumo que tu estabas viendo mis piernas… O mi trasero. – Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Aunque Santana estaba más que segura que Brittany miraba la cerradura de la puerta todo el tiempo y no había manera que viera el instante en que sus ojos bajaron hacia sus piernas.

- N-n-no… Yo... Uh… No estaba viendo. – Dijo quedándose parada en el marco de la puerta como una idiota.

- Oh. – Brittany suspiro y parecía que se lo había creído todo, acompañado un rastro de decepción en su rostro. – Pero bueno, entra. – Al instante regreso a su rostro aquella sonrisa de amabilidad que tanto caracteriza a la rubia.

Santana asiente y comenzó a caminar pasando a su lado. El día de hoy huele a galletas de azúcar y metal. Se comenzó a preguntar qué rayos hará esta mujer afuera de su trabajo habitual. También comenzó a preguntarse por que es que toma notas mentales de cómo huele. Una vez más Santana se sienta en el sofá de piel y Brittany se encuentra en la silla opuesta a este, cruzando las piernas mientras que con su boca soplaba un poco de aire haciendo que su rubio y ligero cabello se retirara de su rostro. Era uno de los seres más adorables, en todos los sentidos. Santana aun no sabe porque es que sigue pensando en todas esas pequeñas cosas tan maravillosas que poseía Brittany. Ni siquiera la conocía.

Pero tal vez quería conocerla.

-¿A qué te referías con aquello de estar llena de grasa, hace unos instantes? – Sonrió Santana divertida. En realidad quería conocer más sobre aquella chica.

- ¡Oh! – Sonrió y miro hacia la dirección opuesta con un rastro tímido en su rostro y Santana se sintió orgullosa de que, al menos por un instante, los papeles se hayan invertido.

En realidad le gustaba la manera en que ella la hacía sentir. Se pregunta cómo es que ella hacía sentir a Brittany. ¿Tal vez quiera ser su amiga? Instantáneamente se maldijo a si misma pensando que comienza a ver señales donde no las hay. Se supone que debe ser amistosa. Es su trabajo hacerla sentir mejor.

-Eso, no era nada. Practico motocross, así que eh aprendido varias cosas de mecánica. En mi tiempo libre me gusta arreglar cosas. En su mayoría autos.

Santana alzo sus cejas al momento en que una pequeña carcajada se escapaba de sus labios.

-¿Qué? – Le pregunto Brittany con la cabeza inclinada, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte bajo su piel morena y no sabía por qué. Le pasaba cada vez que ella le sonreía o se reía… O la miraba.

-Es solo que… Nunca eres lo que esperaba que fueras. – Dijo honestamente, tratando de ser lo más sincera posible.

Ella no le respondió y paso directo al tema de importancia.

-Dime Santana, ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Solo se encogió de hombros.

-Nada realmente. A Sam le gusta ir a ver partidos de Hockey y…

-Te pregunte qué es lo que te gusta a ti, no a Sam. – La sonrisa que tenía Brittany lentamente desapareció y su voz sonaba más impaciente. Su cambio de humor fue tan rápido y leve que Santana piensa que debe concentrarse para saber qué es lo que va a responder.

- Pues eso es lo que estaba diciendo, usualmente vamos a ver partidos de hockey juntos, aparte de eso no hay nada. Me gusta salir de compras, ver televisión, películas, ya sabes, lo usual. – Nuevamente se encoje de hombros. Cada palabra que sale de la boca de Santana, para Brittany, es como la pieza de un rompecabezas que poco a poco va formando sobre la imagen de Santana.

- Tal vez es momento de que busques un nuevo hobby. – Y una vez más no suena a un comentario que se dice de mala gana. Suena más a una sugerencia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hacer un hobby que te interesa ayuda a mejorar el humor. Eso y el ejercicio. Practicar un nuevo hobby podría abrirte nuevas puertas.

¿Nuevas puertas?

Brittany debió de haber sentido el estado de confusión en Santana así que le comenzó a explicar brevemente: - Por ejemplo, te gusta cantar ¿no?

-Sí, pero no es algo que…

-Entonces deberías ir a un bar donde toquen jazz y ver a alguien más cantar.

- No lo sé. – Dijo en tono incierto mientras se miraba las manos. – No creo que a Sam le interese ese tipo de cosas.

- Ve con un amigo, o ve tu sola.

Santana no puede evitar sonreír.

-Haces que todo suene tan simple, ¿Lo sabías?

- El mundo es simple, somos nosotros, los humanos, los que hacemos las cosas tan complicadas.

Santana suspiro y la ve con una leve sonrisa. Ella le hacía pensar que todo era posible. ¿Tal vez debería ir a un bar y ver a personas cantando para ganarse la vida? Y tal vez, algún día, tendría las agallas para cantar.

-Entonces una cosa podría llevar a la otra y, no sé, alomejor lo llegues a intentar, aunque no tienes que hacerlo, es solamente hacer algo que te interese, porque, siendo honesta, tú no tienes la finta de ser una gran admiradora de hockey. – Le dijo sonriéndole.

Santana parpadeo un par de veces y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Esta mujer estaba leyendo de nuevo sus pensamientos.

-La verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos.

- Pues agrega eso a la lista de cosas por las cuales deberías tener un nuevo hobby.

- Si… - Suspira y no puede creer que lo esté considerando.

¿Tal vez podría?

-Lo siento Santana pero esta reunión tendrá que ser corta, es mi culpa por haber llegado tarde, no tienes que pagar por esta sesión.

- Oh. – Santana ni siquiera intento esconder su decepción. Acababa de llegar. No la vería hasta el jueves y para eso aún faltaban 5 días. El vacio en su estomago se hacía más grande con cada segundo.

Brittany pareció notar el cambio instantáneo en la actitud de Santana. – Pero dime algo, Santana, si hubiera algo en tu vida ahora mismo, que te estuviera causando algún problema o molestia, ¿Qué es lo que sería?

Trago saliva y se puso a meditar sobre eso.

La mira y ella está sentada serenamente en su silla, la pierna cruzada y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos son tan azules y tan serenos. Siente que le puede decir lo que sea y no pensara menos de ella, o pensar que era una estúpida. Ese sweater que lleva puesto luce muy cómodo en ella, de pronto siente las ganas de abrazarla y saber cómo se siente. Como es que ella se siente.

Traga saliva nuevamente. Estaba teniendo todos estos nuevos sentimientos hacia una completa extraña, sentimientos que jamás había sentido tan fuertes, ni siquiera con Sam y al mismo tiempo eran nuevos sentimientos, todo al mismo tiempo. Ella es su consejera y es una mujer. ¿Acaso se había obsesionado con ella? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso es como se siente una persona que está en terapia?

Trato de no pensar en esos sentimientos y lo que estos podrían implicar. Simplemente le agradaba Brittany y siente que debe enseñarle un poco más de su alma porque se lo merece.

-Supongo que, últimamente, eh sentido que mi vida avanza demasiado rápido.

Brittany asiente y le permite continuar.

-Digo, tengo 25 años y ya estoy a punto de casarme. Prácticamente eh alcanzado el límite en mi carrera, y siendo realistas, no me veo llegando más alto: a) Soy una mujer. B) Soy una mujer de color. Jodida burocracia y sexismo en la oficina que no son nada más que un maldito dolor en el trasero.

Brittany rio y las mariposas del Martes anterior regresaban a su estomago.

-Siento como si estuviera decepcionando a mis padres constantemente, la única cosa de la que parecen estar realmente orgullosos es el hecho de que estoy a punto de casarme con Sam. Me siento atrapada, ¿Sabes? Aparte de Sam, no hay nada bueno en mi vida en estos momentos, y de nuevo siento que estoy viviendo su vida, no la mía. Tenemos los mismos amigos, su familia es mi familia. Simplemente ya no sé quién soy. Siento que debería ser feliz pero…

- No lo eres. – Dijo Brittany suavemente, terminando la oración de Santana.

Santana apretó el estomago y trataba de acabar con las lagrimas que amenazan con salir.

-Bueno. – Comenzó la chica rubia mientras se lleva un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja, viéndola, ahora con un poco de lastima, y hay algo más que no puede descifrar. Santana realmente estaba intentando no llorar enfrente de ella. – Quiero que pienses en eso durante los siguientes días que no nos veremos. Realmente debes pensar en ello. Piensa en lo que te puede estar haciendo sentir infeliz y en lo que puedes hacer para mejorar tu situación. Salte de la caja, no hay límites para esto ¿De acuerdo?

Asiente con la sensación de sentirse un poco mejor. Sus palabras eran alimento para su alma.

-¿Me puedo ir ahora? – Pregunto patéticamente. – Posiblemente ya voy tarde para mi trabajo.

- Claro que puedes. – Sonrió y se levanto para acompañarla a la puerta. – Gracias por venir.

Santana suspiro, aun tratando de pelear contra las lágrimas que aun amenazaban con aparecer. Se pregunta si ella sabe que está a punto de llorar. Pero claro, es una terapeuta, probablemente ya lo sabe. Ambas llegan a la puerta y Santana se da la vuelta para salir de ahí.

-Un cosa más, Santana. – Dice Brittany mientras le sujeta la mano.

Se voltea y solo parpadea ante su tacto. Nuevamente aquellos sentimientos extraños comenzaban a tomar el poder sobre ella, su mano era suave y cálida, y por alguna razón quiere salir corriendo de ahí pero sus piernas no parecen estar escuchando a su cerebro.

-Tengo la sensación de que solo ves la vida pasar.

Asiente. Esta de nuevo en lo correcto. Se pregunta si alguna vez esta mujer se equivocara.

-Bueno, tratar de tocar mas ese tema el Martes, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por ahora, quiero que sepas que… Jamás es demasiado tarde para ser quien realmente eres.

Mierda.

Realmente no quería llorar, pero ahora Brittany acariciaba su brazo con su pulgar, la hacía sentir tan susceptible. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Adiós Santana. – Brittany dijo suavemente.

La puerta de la Habitación 47 se cerró y una vez más tiene aun la sensación de sus dedos aun recorriendo su piel.

* * *

De camino de regreso a su trabajo, las lágrimas que tanto había retenido, finalmente comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas. Necesitaba arreglarse el maquillaje. ''Todo esto es culpa de Quinn. '' Pensó amargamente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo de aquella manera; Al llegar a la sesión se había sentido emocionada por verla, pero al final, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí. Algo en su interior le decía que pasaría por lo mismo el siguiente martes.

* * *

Varias horas después se hallaba dejando el edifico donde su oficina estaba localizada. El ocaso se estaba poniendo sobre el cielo de la ciudad. Santana no vivía tan lejos de ahí así que usualmente tomaba el subterráneo a su casa, resultaba ser mas barato que conducir un auto en aquella ciudad, además se daba el lujo de tomar una pequeña caminata de 5 minutos hacia la estación. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar su camino a casa, algo cruzando la calle atrapó su mirada.

Brittany.

Aquella definitivamente era Brittany, lo supo, primeramente por que el edifico del cual salía era donde se encontraba su oficina, además de que nadie, solamente ella, saldría de su casa portando esa ropa. Santana solo se limito a quedarse plantada en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debería hacer algo? Tenía ganas de saludarla. Tal vez debía seguirla.

Santana comenzó a considerarse una ''acosadora'' ya que se encontraba siguiendo a una mujer y alejándose poco a poco de la ruta habitual hacia su departamento. No es hasta que se encuentra más cerca de Brittany cuando ve que esta no va sola, va acompañada de otra rubia, una rubia que le llegaba a sus rodillas. Una perrita Golden Retriever camina felizmente al lado de Brittany, meneando su colita al mismo tiempo que golpeaba levemente las piernas de Brittany.

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

No pasan más que 5 minutos desde que Santana comenzó con la sesión de acoso, cuando ambas llegan al parque. Pero claro, ella solamente está llevando a su mascota a tomar un paseo al parque. Aunque una parte de ella esperaba que algo maravilloso ocurriera, como que secretamente era mágica y abriría un portal secreto a su mágico y maravilloso mundo.

Se estaba comenzado a sentir como una estúpida.

Tan estúpida que la siguió al parque para comprobar su ''teoría. '' ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Pensó que lo más correcto por hacer era ir y decirle hola. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¡Oh si! Que la cachorra le atacara.

Se recargo en un árbol para poder admirarla durante un rato. Brittany se las arreglo para comenzar una conversación con un completo extraño y pedirle un poco de pan para poder alimentar a los patos que nadaban en el lago. La admiro con asombro. Ella era una de esas personas que tiene la habilidad de entablar una conversación con cualquier extraño. Mierda. Necesitaba hablarle.

Comenzó a caminar valientemente hacia ella, con los tacones resonando contra el camino de concreto. El hombre con el que anteriormente estaba hablando ahora se encontraba unas bancas más delante de ellas.

-¡Hola! – Dijo energéticamente.

Brittany dio un brinco pequeño y volteo hacia ella con su perrita haciendo lo mismo.

Luce sorprendida pero feliz de verla.

-¿Santana? ¡Hola! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunta llevándose la larga manga de su sweater a la mejilla y la frotaba tiernamente.

Era tan condenadamente linda.

-Yo… Um… - Trago saliva al darse cuenta que no había tenido tiempo de inventarse una buena mentira. – Pues te vi dejando el edificio donde trabajas y…

- ¿Me seguiste hasta acá? – Termino la oración de Santana liberando unas risillas.

- Si. – Respondió incómodamente, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la parte superior de su cuello.

- Lucy ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¡Saluda a Santana! – Dice con tono burlón pretendiendo estar enojada.

La golden retriever se sienta y levanta su patita.

También era tan linda, como su dueña. Y muy lista.

Santana se carcajeo mientras tomaba la patita peluda. Era casi tan especial como tocar a Brittany. Casi.

-Es tan linda. – Y rio más al ver como la perrita bajaba su pata y miraba a su dueña. Se veía que obedecía y respetaba a su maestra.

- Tan linda. – Brittany suspiro y enseguida miro directamente a Santana.

- Lucy, ve a traerle un regalo a Santana, ve rápido. – Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la cachorrita.

La perrita salió corriendo rápidamente a larga distancia, hacia un grupo de arboles, en los cuales se perdió.

-¿Un regalo?

Brittany asiente mientras daba pequeños brincos.

Era un poco raro verla afuera de la habitación 47. La hacía parecer más real. Lo cual era estúpido, claro que ella era real. Santana miro tímidamente hacia otro lado, mientras que el silencio la consumía. No era buen iniciando una conversación, principalmente porque nunca quería comenzar una. Pero esta vez lo anhelaba.

-Me gusta tu sweater.

- Gracias. – Dice Brittany mientras que sus ojos bajaban hacia sus labios y de nuevo la miraban fijamente. – Lo hice yo misma.

Santana rio nuevamente porque, claro, ella lo tuvo que haber hecho.

-¿Quieres que te haga uno? – Pregunto la rubia sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Rio de nuevo. Era tan inocente e infantil y aun así poseía la gracia de una mujer.

-Me mataría si alguien me llegase a ver en uno de esos.

Miro como de pronto su rostro decayó y sus felices ojos azules, de pronto se tornaron a un matiz más triste.

Desde ese momento, supo que jamás quería decepcionarla de nuevo. – Bueno… - Sonrió. – Eso es algo que usualmente diría, pero ¿por ti? Me las arreglaría para usarlo.

La esperanza y la luz regreso a su rostro y con ella una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, te hare uno, pero debes decirme cuál es tu animal favorito y así sabré que poner en el.

- Mhh… Un cocodrilo, supongo.

- ¿Un cocodrilo? ¿En serio, Santana?

- Si, en serio. – Sonrió. - ¿Qué hay de malo con los cocodrilos?

La rubia rodo sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza en negación, algunos mechones de cabello caen en su rostro.

– De acuerdo.

Santana no quería que aquella conversación terminara, así que continuo hablando.

-¿Tienes algún plan para este fin de semana?

- Algo así. – Asintió. – Compre una propiedad en Tennesse así que necesito ir allá y arreglar algunas cosas que hay pendientes.

Santana sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los talones, ella debió notarlo ya que la miro desconcertadamente. No podría serlo ¿O sí?

-¿T-tu? ¿Tú compraste el Rancho Evans? – Pregunto sin aun creerlo.

- Wow ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – Pregunto con asombro, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Evans… Mi prometido es Sam. Sam Evans, la propiedad es de su familia así que eh visitado ese lugar desde hace años.

No lo podía creer.

-De hecho, Sam y yo tenemos planeado ir este fin de semana también. Aunque nuestra principal razón para ir era para ver si el nuevo dueño era honesto con ellos. – Dijo riéndose ya que no se tenían por qué preocupar sobre ese tema.

Brittany no sería capaz de herir a alguien. Se rio y soltó un suspiro.

-Supongo que conoceré a tu suegra. – Dijo quietamente. Nuevamente toda luz había abandonado su rostro y el matiz de decepción volvió a tomar su lugar. Esa sensación de haberla decepcionado había regresado, no quería decepcionarla.

- Si. – Suspiro y ambas se sumieron en un incomodo silencio.

Ambas miraron al lago mientras escuchaban el graznar de los patos y el sonido que hacían cuando aleteaban en el agua. Santana se comenzó a preguntar cómo es que tenia tanto dinero para comprar aquel lugar, o porque es que lo compraba. ¿Estaría pensando en mudarse? Esperaba que no. Estuvo a punto de preguntar pero cerró la boca. Se supone que Brittany debía preguntarle no al revés.

Lucy llego corriendo después de haber desaparecido un rato y va directo a la mano de Brittany y se acurruca en ella. Ha traído un palito de madera con ella. Brittany le acaricia las orejas en recompensa.

Se sintió un poco celosa sin saber porque, y ni siquiera quería molestarse en buscar ese 'Porque'

-Ten. – Le dijo Brittany sonriéndole. Brittany se acerca al oído de Santana tapando su boca para que Lucy no escuchara la que dijera. – Por favor tira la vara cuando estés lejos del parque, si Lucy ve que no te gusto su regalo lo podría tomar personal.

Siente que una carcajada está a punto de salir por su garganta, por que, bueno, no podría estar hablando en serio, cuando se retiro de su oído vio que la luz y brillo en sus ojos habían regresado. La ve y se da cuenta de que está hablando enserio, o al menos piensa que ella piensa que hay algo de honestidad en lo que le acababa de decir. No tiene el corazón para burlarse de ella; solo ríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Era tan linda.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa. – Brittany suspiro y comenzó a caminar, con Lucy a su lado obedeciéndola sin dudarlo. – Supongo que nos veremos más pronto de lo que pensamos, ¿eh? – Le dijo sonriendo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Santana se limita a verla abandonar el lugar mientras trataba de ignorar el mariposeo en su estomago. Además trata de ignorar el hecho de que sus ojos bajan nuevamente a sus piernas, y esta vez también a su trasero.

No quería sentirse así, pero ese sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con ella, la hacía sentirse tan bien, ya estaba atrapada a la manera en que la hacía sentir. Recurrió a ella con la esperanza de sentirse mejor pero salió más loca de aquel lugar.

Pero claro que debía estar loca. Tan loca que se llevo la varita de Lucy hasta su casa.

* * *

**NOTA: **Hola chicos. Siento demasiado el haberme demorado tanto en actualizar. Estuve muy ocupada este mes: Universidad, familia, amigos, problemas personas, además de que estuve muy enfermiza y recientemente operaron a mi mama, muy apenas si tuve tiempo de respirar, pero como les prometí aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Espero les guste, muchas gracias por los follows, likes y reviews, fueron pocos pero me hicieron muy feliz. Prometo actualizar a tardar dentro de tres semanas, lo prometo ;)


End file.
